duro golpe
by akiras17
Summary: sakura ya habia desistido de la idea de traer a sasuke a la aldea, ahora lo importante era proteger konoha y el sueño de naruto, mientras tanto sasuke parece volver con ciertos propositos que pondran de cabeza las cosas, un espia, secuelas,,,leanlo..plis
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Se estaba enfrentando en este momento la gran guerra en konoha, akatsuki estaba en frente de las puertas esperando el mejor momento de entrar y tomar al jinchurichi para no postergar mas su anhelado poder; taka que ya se había unido a esta organización y esperaba ansiosa poder entrar y darle paso a su líder para que cumpliera con su cometido de venganza.

Se dio un pequeño silbido, una señal y ya este grupo empezó con la gran masacre, pein y konan no se hicieron esperar y fueron aniquilando ninja tras ninja de konoha, mientras que por la puerta este kisame y zetsu hacia entrada de honor. Los gritos se dieron a la fuga e inundaban la gran aldea, shikamaru se vio obligado a hacer presencia ya que sus tácticas estaban dando su brazo a torcer, chouji e ino le seguían, kakashi entretenía a pein mientras konan distraía a un numero de ninjas con pajaros de papel , ella se fue infiltrando hasta llegar a la torre del hokage donde tsunade le esperaba con una _gran bienvenida_, ambus fueron a su defensa pero para konan no significaban sino unos simples humanos debiluchos, la quinta no tuvo mas remedio que entrar en batalla, así fue como empezó el gran combate.

En otro lugar sakura trataba de revivir inútilmente a personas que no pudiendo alcanzar el refugio siendo alcanzadas por restos de edificios desmoronados que impactaron con ellas mismas, la frustración apareció y cada vez se sentía mas desesperada, la poca gente que era curada y salvada huían aterrorizadas, y ella se veía inútil frente a la masacre que presenciaban sus ojos, vio a lo lejos una explosión justo en la dirección de sus hogar, un mal presentimiento la embargo, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mando chakra a sus extremidades para tener mayor velocidad, pero al llegar no pudo sino ver como su hogar y el de sus vecinos caían destrozados al suelo, sus ojos se vieron desorbitados observando cada detalle en cámara lenta, su madre estaba bajo unos escombros mientras su padre luchaba contra un miembro, al parecer nuevo, de akatsuki; vio como con furia su padre se encontraba deteniendo los ataques de ese sujeto, su madre tenia sus piernas inhabilitadas, pero lo peor sucedió después, mas miembros al parecer de akatsuki y algunos ambus aparecieron frente a ellas, sakura intento pelear con todo lo que podía, ya que su chakra se agotaba gracias a la ayuda prestada con anterioridad a civiles mal heridos, derroto a varios miembros pero lo que no se imagino fue que los ambus, que ella creía iban en sus ayuda, la atacaran sin previo aviso, ella intento detenerlos pero estos viendo que la gran aprendiz de la quinta era muy audaz se dirigieron a lo mas bajo, tomaron a la madre de esta con un cuchillo apuntándola para que la kunoichi se detuviera, esta al no tener alternativa se detuvo viendo como su padre también caía frente a sus pies malherido, pero todavía vivo, fue a auxiliarlo pero estos sujetos detuvieron sus pasos con un fuerte golpe en sus abdomen, cayo de rodillas al suelo notando como sus padres gritaban por su bienestar, al poco tiempo cayo desfallida al suelo.

Despertó en una habitación pero al percatarse de los gritos y las explosiones se dio cuenta que todavía permanecía en konoha, se encontraba atada con hilos de chakra a su espalda, al poco tiempo vio como unos hombres de akatsuki se acercaban y junto a ellos los ambus que traían a su padres todavía en mal estado, intento moverse pero fue inútil ,a cada movimiento sentía como su chakra se desvanecía de a poco; por la puerta también vio como entraba un sujeto con una mascara anaranjada y con un orificio en ella, su madrea sollozaba y pedía fortaleza, ella se sintió frustrada al no poder hacer nada, pero lo peor sucedería en poco tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II parte**

Su madre era sostenida de espaldas al suelo por un ambu mientras el de la mascara la manoseaba sin pudor, sin tomar en cuenta sus heridas; ella pedía que se detuviera pero a parecer el sujeto disfrutaba con su dolor; su padre estaba arrodillado al parecer obligado a ver tal escena, sus manos atadas también a su espalda con hilos de chakra, y su cabeza sostenida por sus cabellos eran solo las cosas humillantes en las que ella veía a su familia, lo horrible no se hizo esperar, el de la mascara tomo a su madre y desvistiéndola la empezó a violar, sus embestidas eran fuertes y desquiciantes, su madre gritaba y pedía ayuda, su padre gritaba que se detuviera, que la dejara en paz, intentaba moverse pero era en vano su padre se veía muy débil, ella no podía creer lo que veía , su madre siendo violada y ella no pudiendo hacer nada, solo llorar y gritar, después de mantener esta rutina fue abofeteada por un ambu.

Ambu: - cállate!!! Tu serás la próxima, deja de lloriquear aprendiz de remedo!!!

Ella no podía mas y sus muñecas ya estaban sangrando, se hacia daño, no le importaba, intentaría detener eso, pero parece que el destino no quería darle esperanza, vio como ese sujeto se detenía y seguían uno tras otro violando a su madre, su padre se encontraba ronco de tanto gritar, que se detuviesen, pero al final sus gritos fueron escuchados, se detuvieron de violar a su madre ya que la parecer sus continuas embestidas generaron una hemorragia interna la cual estaba dando fin a su vida, ella inundo con sus gritos el lugar para luego ver como el cuerpo de su madre era dejado de lado, vio como un sujeto la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba del cabello al suelo, los hilos no fueron retirados al parecer absorbían su chakra , vio como su padre volvía a gritar mas fuerte para luego escuchar a uno de esos hombres decir:

- No te preocupes tu tormento pronto cesara, esto es por años anteriores, la venganza por fin va a dar por finalizada….

Su padre pedía que no siguieran pero ellos lo callaron de un golpe en su rostro, el lloraba desesperado, pronto sintió como su blusa era abierta y sus falda y short fueron retirados; sus gritos y forcejeos no daban tregua, tuvieron que detenerla entre 3 sujetos, el de la mascara se acerco sonriendo, al parecer no era una presa fácil, vio como sus piernas eran abiertas y pronto un dolor punzante atravesaba su cuerpo, el sujeto no tuvo compasión y empezó a embestirla con fiereza.

- Por lo menos tu duraras mas que tu madre…. Chiquilla inútil…

Los otros sujetos manoseaban sus senos sin tregua alguna, generando dolor por cada manoseo, sintió que el sujeto de la mascara se detenía satisfecho, creyó que ya había terminando pero al contrario solo había comenzado…

En otro lugar la guerra al parecer daba por terminada ya que no pudieron tomar al jinchurichi..

- Retirada!!!!!!!!!!!

- Corran… vámonos de aquí!!!

Pein : - esta vez se salvaron pero para la próxima no estarán de suerte, que el maldito mocoso haya prendido a controlar al zorro nos da mas ganas de tenerlo en nuestro poder….

Cerca de ahí se acercaba konan con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa..

Pein: - al parecer no fue en vano nuestra visita…. Tendrán que realizar una gran despedida..

Y diciendo esto los akatsuki fueron retirándosen.

Kakashi se encontraba agotado y malherido, ino intentaba ayudarlo pero solo pudo con heridas menores, en ese momento se preguntaron por sakura la cual ya debería estar ahí auxiliando a los heridos,

Ino:- donde rayos se abra metido sakura no puedo sostener esto por mucho tiempo.

Hinata:- no creo que este lejos, hace poco la vi auxiliando a unos civiles que no alcanzaron a resguardasen y salieron malheridos.

Yamato:- sin embargo no nos podemos quedar aquí esperándola, mejor apresurémonos a llegar al hospital.

Cuando se disponían partir un ambu llego anunciando que la quinta estaba muriendo, naruto que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar escuchó y de inmediato se fue a la torre para saber sobre ese suceso.

Sakura se sentía mal… los sujetos abusaron de ella y sus condiciones eran deplorables, su padre solo se escuchaba sollozar, de un momento a otro vio como uno de los ambus sacaban una sable y decapito a su padre .. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

Su dolor fisico no se comparaba con el espiritual, se había quedado sola, y ella fue una inútil que no pudo hacer nada, vio como un sujeto encapuchado llegaba y decía algo sobre "_retirada"_ así cada uno se fue hiendo no sin antes recibir unas risas de despedida.

Se incorporo de a poco y se vio rodeada de sangre no le importo su desnudez, y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de sus padres ahora sin vida; no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso desde entonces hasta que escucho un sonido de alarma distinto al anterior, eso solo significaba una cosa, _su maestra había muerto" _.

Si vistió deprisa y torpemente derramando miles de lágrimas, todo parecía un infierno…

Hinata estaba buscando a sakura, y por fin la había encontrado, diviso unos metros adelante un chakra que aunque débil ella reconoció, se encontraba dentro de una construcción mas o menos fuerte, que pronto se veía no resistiría por mas de 2 horas, fue corriendo hacia esa dirección, se sentía mal, sakura no había aparecido y gracias a su falta de ayuda kakashi casi muere y la quinta se había ido sin despedirse de su alumna, hinata se sentía un poco perturbada por la falta de ayuda de sakura… bajo saltando de un árbol para posarse en el suelo, camino rápidamente para entrar en aquel sitio, y lo que vio la dejo pasmada; sakura arrodillada desnuda frente a unos cuerpos sin vida. No lo podía creer los padres de sakura estaban muertos rodeados de sangre y ella llorando amargamente sobre sus cadáveres…


End file.
